Voldemort's Secret Daughter
by TwilightForever93
Summary: A girl of amazing powers goes to Hogwarts in her sixth year. She has a very dangerous secret. Please read and reveiw!
1. Hogwarts & Sorting

Chapter One

A girl with waist length black hair and beautiful blue eyes walks into Kings Cross Station. Lynn is finally going to Hogwarts. Her mother Katrina has been home schooling her since she was 11. Lynn remembers the day when her mother gave her the news that made her the happiest girl on earth.

_Flashback _

" _Lynn can you come down here for a second." asked Katrina._

" _You wanted to see me." said Lynn coming from around the corner nearly scaring her mother._

" _I have thought long and hard about this. You can go to Hogwarts this year. But, make sure you don't let it out who your father is."_

" _Really I can go! Don't worry, why would I let it out that Voldemort is my father. All of Hogwarts would get really scared of me." Lynn said running towards her room to pack._

_End Flashback_

Her mother had given her instructions on how to get on the platform. She walked until she saw platforms 9 and 10. The instructions said to walk in between 9 and 10. To her surprise she did it and in front of Lynn's eyes was the Hogwarts Express.

When she got on board all the compartments she passed were all full but she kept walking and she finally found a compartment that had 4 people in it. She opened the door.

"Excuse me. I can't find anywhere to sit so can I um sit here." asked Lynn.

"Sure." said a black haired boy about sixteen and with a lightning bolt on his forehead. " I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley." Harry said while pointing to two redheads. "And this is Hermione Granger." He said pointing to a frizzy brown haired girl.

"Hi I'm Lynn." she said.

" Are you new because I've never seen you before." asked Hermione.

" Yeah, I am. I was home schooled before this year and then my mom said I could go to Hogwarts. I'm in my sixth year. What year are you guys in." asked Lynn

" Harry, Hermione, and I are in our sixth year. And Ginny is in her fifth year." said Ron.

They talked about random things until they got to Hogwarts. Lynn stood out with her robes without a house on them.

" What house do you want to be in." asked Ginny.

"Probably, Griffindor." answered Lynn.

" Well, well, well Potter and hid losers are back together." came a voice behind them. They all knew except for Lynn that the voice belonged to one Draco Malfoy. "Who are you. You know you're very pretty. Why don't we get together at the first Hogsmeade trip. Names Draco Malfoy."

" My name is Lynn and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on earth." she said turning her back to him and then looked over her shoulder and said " Oh, and Malfoy was it. Maybe you should wipe the shit off of your face then I might consider going on a date with you."

Malfoy red with anger walked right passed them.

"That was amazing. I've never seen a girl reject Malfoy like that. We need to hang out with you more often!" exclaimed Ron.

_Inside Hogwarts_

"Students we have a new student who will be joining us in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Please give a hand for Lynn." said Professor Dumbledore.

Lynn got on the stool and Professor McGonagall lowered the sorting hat on her head.

_" I wondered when I would be seeing you. You have lived without your father, but you are more like him than you think. I should put you in Slytherin but you have some traits of a Griffindor."_

" Not Slytherin." said Lynn.

_" Are you sure. Then it will be GRIFFINDOR!"_

Lynn made her way and sat with her new friends.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

Lynn walked down and sat between Harry and Dean.

"Why didn't Dumbledore say your last name?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us one the train." said Ron.

"Well.. Um.. I don't think it is very important to tell you.. Um.. guys. Um… And I asked Dumbledore to not say it." said Lynn just thinking very fast on what to tell them. "_Do they know that Voldemort's last name was Riddle. Harry probably knows though. So it is just safe not to tell them yet._" she thought.

"Um… Lynn are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I must have spaced out and I can say Pluto is very nice today." said Lynn.

_Slytherin Table_

"There is something very different about Lynn. She doesn't seem like a Gryffindor to me." said Malfoy.

"Why are you even thinking about her man. She's a Griffindor and that is just wrong to be thinking about a Griffindor." said his friend Blaise.

"She's just seems very different. I'm going to keep my eye on her." said Malfoy.

_Back at the Griffindor table_

Everyone seemed to get along with Lynn. It was time to go to bed.

_The next day_

Lynn was finally going have her first class at Hogwarts. She was very excited about this she couldn't even sleep. When she got down to breakfast she sat once again beside Harry.

"Hi, you guys .How are you?" asked Lynn.

"Fine. Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Harry.

"Well I was home schooled and this is my first day of classes at a real school." said Lynn very happily.

_At the end of the day_

"So how was your first day?" asked Ron.

"Fine, but I think Snape hates me." said Lynn.

"First things to know. Snape hates everyone except Slytherins. But he really hate Griffindors." said Harry informing her. " But he also really hates me."

"Really. Wow. I never knew that." said Lynn.

Lynn's first day was good except for Snape's class. But something was odd with the Slytherins, they seemed to pay a lot of attention to Lynn. They could all sense something was very odd about her. But she seemed to be noticed be one Slytherin in particular. And he is Draco Malfoy.


	3. The Secret is with the Ferret

Chapter 3

Lynn's first few months at Hogwarts have been an amazing experience for her. She had three amazing friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she could always talk to. One night she decided to take a little walk by herself.

"Why does this birth mark burn like this 24/7?" asked Lynn to herself. She pulled up her sleeve and said a little spell quietly and on her left forearm, was her birthmark: the Dark Mark. " God, why did I have to be Voldemort's daughter? Why?"

She didn't know that behind a tree stood Draco Malfoy. He had heard her every word. _'Wow, she's The Dark Lord's daughter. Wait till I tell him .I will honoured above all the rest if I tell Him he has a daughter." he thought._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lynn. How are you these fine days?" Malfoy said coming from behind the tree nearly scaring Lynn half to death.

"Malfoy why don't you die in a hole where you piece of shit belongs." said Lynn disgusted. "I don't know why you are talking to me but just leave me alone!"

Lynn walked all the way to the castle leaving Malfoy standing there. _'She will be mine.'_

_

* * *

_

_"_Hey, what happened to you?" asked Harry. He was sitting in the common room all alone.

"Malfoy, that's what."

"Yeah he can be a piece of shit sometimes."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"What's with people being all of a sudden nice with you when last year The Profit was going on about you being an attention seeker."

"Well at the end of last year they all learned that Voldemort came back to power and I was the only one able to defeat him. Now everyone thinks I'm The Chosen One."

"When you said Voldemort. What?"

"I can't believe you said his name. So many people are afraid of that name."

"What? It's just a name."

"Just don't say it in front of Ron he'll go crazy. Go on."

"When you said Voldemort returned my mom and I believed you all along. You had our support."

"What about your dad." asked Harry.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Lynn.

"Fine with me."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for having this talk with me."

"No problem."

"Night." said Lynn.

"Good night."

* * *

"Draco, why do you need to talk to me I am very busy and I don't have time to listen to you go on about useless information." spat Voldemort.

"Well mi lord." said Draco bowing, "we have a new student in my year and I followed her tonight. And I over heard she said she was your daughter."

Voldemort was not listening until he heard that.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Lynn, but she didn't give me her last name mi lord."

"Very interesting."

"You may go, but keep an eye on her."

Draco left and Voldemort was making a plan on how to kidnap his daughter from Dumbledore's hands. "Bella!"

"Yes mi lord." Bellatrix Lestange said after she did a deep bow.

"I need you to pay one woman named Katrina a visit." Voldemort told her.

"If I may ask, why do you need her."

"I need her because I just found out I have a daughter and she is the mother."

"I would have not expected, but I will go do my mission right away." said Bella.

* * *

The next morning Dumbledore told Lynn some very sad news. 


	4. Can We Trust Her?

**A/N: I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers: StellaBella6755, this-love-is-sirius, Gothic Princess of Darkenesse, & oceansong. Thank you so much.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Lynn will you come see me?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sure."

_

* * *

In Dumbledore's Office_

"You will not like this news I am about to tell you, but your mother's house was attacked by Death Eaters last night." said Dumbledore. Lynn couldn't believe her ears.

"What happened?" asked Lynn.

"I had some members of the Order of the Phoenix to go to her house this morning and found it empty. They said it looked like a major battle took place. They also found this." he said holding up a piece of paper.

Lynn took it from his hands and started to read it.

When she finished tears started to come down. She couldn't believe her mother was kidnapped by Death Eaters it just couldn't be possible.

"When will you find her?" Lynn asked.

"We don't know how long, but we are looking. Promise me not to go out of school grounds to look for her. You are also in danger being Voldemort's daughter."

"I promise."

Lynn was about to leave when Professor told her one last thing.

"Maybe it is time to tell your friends about who you really are."

_

* * *

Griffindor Common room_

"Lynn, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Um…I have something to tell you guys but promise not to hate me after."

"Sure." said Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.

Lynn told them what Dumbledore had said.

"Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named want with your mother." asked Ron.

"Well, I'm his daughter." said Lynn.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU. YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER." yelled Ron.

"Ron! Can't you see she is different than Voldemort." said Harry.

"Harry how can we be sure. She could be just acting for all we know." said Hermione.

"Well if you two don't believe her fine. But I do." said Harry.

"Thanks." Lynn finally spoke.

"But Harry." said Ron.

"Lets just drop it okay. Let's figure out a way to save her mom."

"Dumbledore told me not to interfere."

"That never stopped us before."

* * *

A woman walked down a dark hallway with her hands tied behind her back. Finally she and whoever was in front of her opened a door. She walked in a sitting on a throne was Voldemort.

"My dear Katrina it has been to long." said Voldemort.

"What do you want Voldemort." spat Katrina.

"With you here our daughter will come to me and help me rule and you will help her come to me."

"I would rather die." said Katrina.

"You're lucky you won't. Crucio!" said Voldemort.

**

* * *

A:N: Please review.**


	5. Want to Know More About Me

**A/N: I don't own anything but the characters you don't recognize. Hope you like it. Your reviews make me really happy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Want to Know More About Me

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"I think before we make a plan we should know more about you." stated Hermione.

"Sure. Well you already know that I'm Voldemort's daughter." Lynn paused because Ron flinched at Voldemort's name, " my mom's name is Katrina and I lived only with my mom all my life never knowing who my father was until I was eleven, that's when she finally told me."

"Why wait that long?" asked Ron.

"Probably 'cause her mom thought she could handle it." said Harry.

"Anyway, I was home schooled till now because my mother always thought Voldemort was still out there. As I got older I started knowing about all these powers I have." Lynn said continuing her story.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as you witnessed in class I don't need a wand to do magic. Also, speechless magic comes really easily to me and I can hear your thoughts so I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"Wait, you can hear what I'm thinking." said Ron.

"I can use it when I want. See, your mouth can lie but your heart and mind can't. I also have the gift to see." said Lynn.

"Wow, that's amazing. One of the teachers here say they have the gift but we know she's a fake." said Harry with Ron and Hermione agreeing.

"That's mainly it." said Lynn, " I have just one question. Why does Malfoy have an interest in me?"

"Well, he just hits on anything in a skirt. But they have to be pure-blood." informed Hermione.

"Do you think he knows who my father is?" asked Lynn.

"Maybe. His father is a Death Eater so he might know." said Ron.

"Guys, I'm scared. What if I turn out like Voldemort? I mean we all turn out like one of our parents." Lynn said scared.

"You have nothing to worry about. You lived without your father all your life. You are happy and outgoing while Voldemort is cold and cruel." said Harry trying to make Lynn fell better.

"I think I should show you something." she told them while looking around to see if people were watching, "Révéler." Lynn said that spell so only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear, " This is what I have to show you. This is my birthmark."

To their surprise Lynn's birthmark was The Dark Mark.

"Wow! I would have never thought that your birthmark would be that." said Ron really surprised.

"Well it makes sense." said Harry.

"Can we make the plan tomorrow. I'm very tired." said Lynn with a yawn.

"Me too. We can wait till tomorrow." Harry agreed.

"Okay." said Ron and Hermione together.

When Lynn went to sleep she had a bad feeling her mother was in a terrible place and in trouble.

* * *

"You wanted to see me mi lord." said Draco Malfoy with a bow.

Yes. I have one question. What house is she in?" by she Voldemort meant Lynn, "I would ask Katrina, but she just won't answer my questions I need answers to."

"Well…she's…um…in Gryffindor."

"WHAT! How can the heir in Slytherin be in Gryffindor!"

"I don't know mi lord."

"You may go. But keep an eye on her, I don't want her making friends with Potter."

"Yes, mi lord." Draco said while walking out the door.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. PLEASE! Don't make me beg. The buttons jut down there. Just hit it. Please!**


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6- The Plan

**A/N: Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Lynn had a difficult day because: one she had double potions and Snape absolutely hates her and two Malfoy was paying more attention to her more often now. She could tell something was wrong with him. 

_'Maybe he knows.'_ Lynn thought.

Today was the day they were going to make a plan to rescue Lynn's mother.

_

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room _

Lynn met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sat down when a third year names Maggie came up to them.

"Lynn, this is a letter from Professor Dumbledore." she said while handing Lynn the letter. Then Maggie left saying good-bye to everyone.

"Dumbledore said he needs to se me right away. Bye!" said Lynn.

"Bye!" said the trio.

_

* * *

Dumbledore's Office _

"You wanted to see me Professor." said Lynn.

"Yes. Please take a seat. This won't take long."

"Did you find her yet?" Lynn asked because she wanted to know so badly and that was one of the first questions that came into her head.

"That's just what I wanted o talk to you about. We haven't found her yet, but we are still searching. We don't know how long this will take, so be patient."

"Please hurry. And what do you think Voldemort will do if he gets his hands on me?" she asked.

We will hurry and I suspect if he does get his hands on you he will either turn you into one of him or he will kill you. You may go now if you want."

"Thank you." said Lynn while going out the door.

_

* * *

Common Room _

"We should wait till we get the location then we can leave school and save your mother." said Harry.

"Okay, but wouldn't we get in trouble?" asked Hermione a little scared.

"What's more important: not getting in trouble or rescuing Lynn's mother?"

"Saving my mom of course." said Lynn finally speaking up.

"So if and when Dumbledore gives you the location we will go there." said Harry, "got it?"

"Got it!" said the other three.

_

* * *

Voldemort's Hideout _

Katrina was by the windowsill looking out of it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said quietly.

She has been sad since the time she was in this prison as she called it. She was hoping Lynn was not in danger.

"Katrina how nice to see you." said a voice Katrina knew belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yeah, well if you call kidnapping me from my house as nice, what do you call mean." told Katrina.

"You are the same as always." said Bella with a smirk, " how is it to see your best friend again after all these years?"

"Not good, considering she took my from my house."

"Well you know, what The Dark Lord wants, is what he gets." said Bella, " he also wants his daughter but she is under Dumbledore's protection."

"Yeah, but that is where she stays." said Katrina.

"Well before long she will be her helping The Dark Lord rule." said Bella walking out the door.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review! Sorry it's so short! **


	7. The Dangers of Flying

Chapter 7- The Dangers of Flying

**A/N: see my other fics **My Immortal **and **A Letter** and tell me what you think. On with the story.**

* * *

Lynn walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting by the fireplace alone. She went up to him and sat on a chair beside him. 

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you teach me how to fly?"

"Sure. You don't know how?"

"Yeah. My mom always thought it was dangerous, so she never taught me how."

"Well lets go." said Harry while getting out of his chair.

* * *

They made their way to the field. 

"You can use a school broom if you want." said Harry holding his Firebolt and a school broom.

"Sure and Harry? Thank for everything. From accepting me even though I'm Voldemort's daughter to teaching me how to fly. This really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. Well should we get started."

"Sure."

"Kay. Mount your broom like this and kick off a little so you can hover for a moment." said Harry doing what he was saying and Lynn was doing the exact same thing, "wow, you're a quick learner. Now we'll do laps around so you can get used to it."

Lynn went around a couple of times and was getting it. She loved the feeling of her hair in the wind. She felt so free and alive until she saw it. The Dark Mark there in the sky.

"Harry look!" Lynn screamed while pointing to the mark in the sky.

"The Dark Mark." after Harry said that, he saw figures coming out of the Forbidden Forest. But they were no ordinary figures, they were Voldemort and a couple of Death Eaters.

"Lynn fly back to the castle. Go find Dumbledor and tell him Voldemort's here. Go now before he sees you."

But it was too late, Voldemort already saw her and shot a spell at her that made Lynn fall into a deep sleep and fall down very slowly. Voldemort came up to her and Threw Lynn over his shoulder.

"Voldemort put her down now!" said Harry with rage while running towards them.

"Potter it has been to long. You're lucky. I'm not going to kill you today because I have to catch up with my daughter."

And with that Voldemort, Lynn, and the Death Eaters disappeared. Dumbledor saw the whole thing but was to late.

"Lynn." said Harry quietly.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review. **


	8. When Daughter and Mother Reunite

Chapter 8- When Daughter and Mother Reunite

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Please review after reading this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my other fics **A Letter **and **My Immortal

* * *

Lynn awoke in a bed and started looking around the room. Her blue eyes finally stopped at a woman who was sitting by the windowsill.

"Mom!" Lynn said excitedly while getting out of the bed and running toward her mother.

"Oh Lynn. I'm so glad you're not hurt. I missed you so much." said Katrina coming face-to-face with her daughter.

"We need to get out of here before Voldemort comes. And where are we anyways?"

"First off, we can't get out of here. The windows are sealed with a spell and I tried everything I could think of. The door is locked and I think there will probably be Death Eaters guarding the door. Secondly, we are in Voldemort's hideout. Lynn I don't want you to get hurt so don't pull off one of your stunts to get out of here," said Katrina informing her daughter, " oh, and if and when Voldemort comes don't do anything 'cause he'll probably kill you or hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to you." With that the mother and daughter hugged the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Lynn said looking up at her mom.

With that last word they both heard the doorknob turn and in stepped Bellatrix Lestrange.

_

* * *

Hogwarts_

Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all seated around Dumbledor's desk.

"You all will know by now that Lynn was kidnapped by Voldemort and some Death Eaters. It has come to my attention that Harry here saw the whole thing. Harry, what happened?" asked Dumbledor.

"Well…..um…..Lynn asked me to teach her how to fly so I said I would. We both went down and I started teaching her, when she saw The Dark Mark." said Harry telling them the story, " I saw it too. Then I saw Voldemort and two of his death Eaters come out of the Forbidden Forest. I told her to fly away when Voldemort shot a spell at her. Then I landed and I saw Voldemort had Lynn over his shoulder, that's when I told him to put her down and he told me he wouldn't kill me and then he just disappeared."

There was silence all around the room until Hermione spoke up.

"I thought you couldn't leave the Hogwarts grounds with a spell. You had to be out of the grounds."

"Yes you do. But remember this is Voldemort we're talking about." said Dumbledor.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I do. Some of The Order of the Phoenix found it." said Dumbledor.

"When do we leave?" asked Ron.

"I'm sorry but you can't come it's too dangerous."

"We have to go. This is our friend we're talking about!" yelled Harry standing up.

"It's too dangerous. You may leave now."

And with that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to the common room.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione.

"Well when Dumbledor leaves we'll sneak into his office and in there it should tell us where Lynn and her mother is." said Harry.

* * *

Later that evening they went into Dumbledor's office and found the location. Nothing would stop Harry from saving Lynn._

* * *

Voldemort's Hideout_

"Well, this is the Dark Lord's daughter." said Bella coming closer to Lynn, "Katrina shouldn't you introduce us."

"Lynn this is Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella this is my daughter Lynn. Happy now." said Katrina stepping in front of Bella.

"So this is the girl that's going to help The Dark Lord rule."

"No I'm not1" yelled Lynn.

"You're sure about that." said Bella.

After her last word she left the room. Katrina and Lynn were left in the room for half an hour talking until they heard the doorknob turn fro the second time and in stepped the one person Lynn had never met before: Voldemort.

**

* * *

A/N: Ha! A cliffy. Please review. PLEASE!**


	9. Father and Rescue

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I had writers block. Please read and review. I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Father and Rescue

Lynn saw a man enter the room. Well she thought it was a man, he looked more like a snake than a man. He had red eyes, slits for pupils. Slits were there for a nose. The thing was tall and very skinny. Right away Lynn figured out this had to be Lord Voldemort: her father.

"Well Katrina. I see you have bonded with the gift I have brought you," Voldemort said looking at Katrina. Then he turned and faced Lynn, "my daughter it has been a while. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort. Now let's get one thing straight. You will help me defeat those Order of the Phoenix people and Harry Potter. Once that is done you will help me rule."

"No she will not!" exclaimed Katrina as she stepped in front of Voldemort, " we will leave this place and Lynn will have a normal life."

"Katrina, Katrina. You were probably the only one that was not afraid of me and I give you credit for that but, she will join me and help me rule."

"No I will not!" shouted Lynn, finally speaking up.

"You will not see it now, but you will see it in due time. But I must leave, I have a meeting to get on the way." said Voldemort. Then he left the room and Katrina and Lynn both heard the door lock.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all at Voldemort's hide out with a goal in mind: to rescue Lynn. 

"Okay, does anyone actually know where to go?" asked Ron.

"No, but I guess we'll just look around." said Harry while walking down a dark hallway with the other four right behind. They noticed the hallway seemed to be disserted

"Harry. Don't you think that we'll stick out?" said Ginny.

"Ye-" said Harry before Hermione cut him off.

"That's why I brought these black robes, so we put up the hood and try to find Lynn." said Hermione passing out the robes out to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

All four of them put the robes on and imminently put up the hoods.

They walked around what seemed like and our. They passed a few Death Eaters on the way but they didn't take notice to the four teenagers. They found a hallway that they didn't go down before. Also they found a door that looked different than the rest. The door was disserted but it was locked. All four of them listened at the door and heard a voice they all knew. They finally found Lynn.

* * *

"Mom! What did you ever see in him?" asked Lynn angry, "I mean he's, he's evil!" 

"Well, he wasn't always evil. When he didn't start murdering people, Tom, that was his name before he was Lord Voldemort, he was an okay guy that I fell in love with. But then he started to change. He wasn't the same person I fell in love with." said Katrina telling Lynn her story.

Katrina continued her story until they both heard the doorknob turn.

* * *

"Harry, what if this is just a trap." said Ginny with concern. 

"If it is, I'm willing to take my chances." said Harry, " but does anyone know any other spells to unlock this door, I tried everything."

"Well there is one I read about," said Hermione, " but I can't seem to get it right."

"Wow! A spell that Hermione Granger can't even get. I thought I'd never live to see the day." said Ron.

"Haha Ron, very funny. But I'll try it." said Hermione. "Ouvert heut." After she said the spell Harry tried to open the door, but it didn't open.

"It didn't work, Now what?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't we just say 'Open Sesame!'" said Ron. After Ron said those two words the door wasn't locked anymore.

"Ron, you're a genius!" said Harry.

"I am? I mean I am" stated Ron.

"Nice one Ronald." said Ginny telling her brother.

Harry reached for the doorknob and it turned. He opened the door nice and slowly. When the four of them entered the room, they imminently saw Lynn and a woman beside her, sitting on the bed that was in the room.

'That must be her mother' thought Harry.

"What do you people want!" spat Katrina. She then shot a spell at them.

"Lynn!" cried Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny while lowering the hoods.

"Hey you guys." cried Lynn, then she turned towards her mother, "mom, these are my friends: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. You guys this is my mother, Katrina."

"So these are the friends you keep telling me about. Yes, I've heard a lot about you. Especially you Harry Potter. I've heard loads about you. I thank you." said Katrina approaching them.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because you defeated Voldemort years ago. With him gone I was able to raise my daughter without darkness around her."

"Why are there no Death Eaters around?" asked Hermione.

"Their all at a meeting." said Lynn telling her friends.

"Well, I guess if there all at a meeting we should get out of here then." said Ginny.

"Agreed!" the rest of them said.

They all left that room and imminently looked for a way out. They went through dark hallways but had no luck what so ever. They could tell this was going to take a while.

"Do any of you actually remember the way out?" asked Lynn.

"Not really." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said.

"Okay then. This might take a while." said Katrina.

All five teenagers agreed. They all noticed a hallway they didn't go down and imminently headed down the hallway, when they all heard a voice come from behind them.

"Well, well, well. Where are you six going?" asked the voice. All six of them turned around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review. I know a cliffy but, HA! You are going to have to review to know what happens next.**


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10- The Final Battle

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this fic. You all rock!! I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Voldemort's Secret Daughter.**

_

* * *

_

"_Do any of you actually remember the way out?" asked Lynn._

"_Not really." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said._

"_Okay then. This might take a while." said Katrina._

_All five teenagers agreed. They all noticed a hallway they didn't go down and imminently headed down the hallway, when they all heard a voice come from behind them._

"_Well, well, well. Where are you six going?" asked the voice. All six of them turned around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort._

_End Recap_

"I heard there was an escape, but I didn't expect to find Potter and his little friends here," said Voldemort, "today Potter, will be the last day on earth for you."

"Well Voldie, what you don't like the nickname I've given you, to day will be **your** last day on earth. I came here to save Lynn, but I didn't expect to run into you." said Harry.

No one expected it, but Katrina put up a barrier separating them and Voldemort. The purpose was so Voldemort couldn't touch them for a while.

"We have to get out of her," said Katrina to the teenagers, "the barrier will only last for a few minutes, so we need to go now!"

"But, I need to take care of Voldemort once and for all." complained Harry.

"Harry, there are lots of Death Eaters in this place, we need back-up." said Lynn telling Harry the predicament.

"I guess your right." said Harry while starting to walk away.

They left Voldemort in rage and continued down the many hallways in search for a way out. They had no luck what so ever, each way was either locked or had a dead end. All of them found a door that wasn't locked and opened it. They walked into a room. The room was huge and had many objects that were green and silver.

'Typical Voldemort.' thought Harry.

They were only in the room for a few seconds, then Voldemort and at least a dozen Death Eaters came in for one last battle.

Right away the war broke loose every one was fighting Death Eaters, but it was more of them than the light side. Just then people from the Order of the Phoenix came. Lynn was against Narcissa Malfoy, Ginny was against a big blond witch, Ron was fighting Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione was against Draco Malfoy, Katrina was against Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry was duelling Lord Voldemort.

You could hear spells being launched and some were hitting people, while some were missing people.

"Stupefy!" yelled Lynn. The spell hit Narcissa sending her to the ground.

Lynn noticed Harry was losing badly, so she decided to help him. Voldemort was so engaged in fighting Harry that he did not realize Lynn was behind him.

"Hey Voldemort." Lynn said.

Both Harry and Voldemort were both so surprised that they stopped to look at her.

"I don't appreciate you using people I care for as bait." She waived her hand and he went flying to the side, but he quickly gained his feet.

"Not bad." Voldemort hissed, picking nonexistent lint off of his clothes. "But not good enough!" He waived his wand and both Lynn and Harry went flying. Voldemort walked towards Lynn. "Now you will join me in ruling."

"You wish." Lynn whispered. At the same time she and Harry said different spells sending Voldemort flying backwards. He once again got to his feet.

"Now, Harry Potter, you will die today. Avada Kedavra!" said Voldemort.

When Voldemort said the killing curse, Harry did too. No one expected it, but Priori Incantatem happened once again. It looked like Harry was losing so Lynn went up and put her hands on top of Harry's. The beam was moving and it finally hit Voldemort. All the Death eaters stopped fighting and then ran out of the building. The second war was finally over. Everyone them left for Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

"Attention students. I would just like to thank several students for the defeat of Lord Voldemort. We can live a better life now that we know Lord Voldemort is gone!" said Dumbledor telling the great news to all of Hogwarts. After hearing the news the school went into applause, "now it is time for bed."

Harry didn't want to go to bed, he had to find Lynn and tell her something very important. He finally found her; Lynn was talking to her mother.

"Lynn, can I talk to you?" asked Harry.

"Sure. We were done anyways." said Lynn.

"I'll let you two be." said Katrina leaving the two alone.

"I was wondering ifyouwouldliketogooutsometime?" said Harry really fast.

"Why don't you try that a little slower?"

"I said I was….uh….wondering if you…uh….wanted to go out some time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, because I liked you ever since I saw you."

"Same with me."

The two of them came closer until their lips met.

The End

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please tell me how you liked it and tell me if you want a sequel because I was thinking of doing one, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in one. Thank you everyone who read this fic!!


End file.
